Pokemon Sun and Moon Fanfiction: Someday
by DavidRain1234
Summary: You're the first Champion Alola has ever Had! You've passed all the island challenges and have beaten all the Kahunas and the Elite Four to get there. Along the way, you've made new friends here at Alola, like Hau, and the local Professor of the Alola region, Professor Kukui and his assistant Lillie, and many more. But when one of your friends leaves Alola, how will you fare?


**I Don't own any of the Characters in this Fanfiction, nor do I own Pokémon. The characters in this Fanfiction all belong to GameFreak and the Pokémon Company.**

 **With that said...**

 **"(Y/N)" - Your Character's Name**

"Speech"

' _Thought_ '

 **I hope you enjoy this small story that I made regarding the amazing Character Lillie from the games Pokémon Sun and Moon. If you haven't played the games, then please don't read this Fanfiction because it has some spoilers about the main storyling of the Games Pokémon Sun and Moon. So, if you don'the want to see any spoilers, then please don'the read on. As previously mentioned before, I don't own any of the Character's that are in this Fanfiction nor am I claiming them as mine.**

(Your Character's POV) It has been 5 years since the departure of one of the most cherished people you have ever met in Alola, Lillie. You sit on your throne; You are the first, and current Champion of all Alola. you never thought you could get this far, especially at such a young age too. You look back on the past adventures that you had to get this far. Yet, when you remember a certain blonde girl, whose eyes shined like Polished Emeralds, and whose personality was sweeter than honey, you can't help but feel empty inside, the many battles you have to get through in order to defend your title as the Champion of Alola.

However, one faithful day, when you where lost in thought, thinking about your best friend Lillie, Professor Kukui scales the long flight of stairs to reach your throne and tells you, "Hey there Cousin! How have things Been?" You look up at him, your eyes filled with depression and emptiness, an emptiness that longs to be filled. The Professor scratches the back of his neck in nervousness, "I can see things haven't been the best for you since Lillie left huh?" You look away, not caring to say anything to the Professor. "Well this might cheer you up! A new challenger has arrived, and she wants to battle You! Doesn't that sound like fun huh!"

You slowly rise to your feet. 'This again... another challenger to defeat.' you mentally say. When you look up, you notice that Kukui has a great big smile on his face. "And this challenger in particular is VERY special! She's the Kanto Region Champion!" You give a depressed sigh, "Thanks for the enthusiasm Professor, but I think this battle won't be any different from the other battles that I've had..." You see the Professor's smile grow even larger. "Trust me, this battle, or rather, this person will definitely cheer you up." You look up at him in utter confusion, "What do you Mean?"

"HI there (Y/N), it's good to see you again." Your muscles tense, your body turns rigid, and your heart skips a beat. You could never forget the owner of that voice, EVER. But, could it be? After the many years that she was gone? You hear footsteps coming up the stairs; you quickly turn your head to the source of the sound, and right there...

Standing on the other side if the battlefield, you see a Blonde haired girl, with beautiful Emerald green eyes looking at you with the biggest heartwarming smile in the world. Your depressed look vanishes and is instantly replaced with one of pure joy. You quickly run to her and give her a big, warm embrace. "I never thought I'd ever see you again Lillie!" You sob. She, at first, was a bit stunned and just stood there, but she soon returned the same heartfelt embrace that you gave her with tears of joy trickling down her face. "I said I'd come back someday, didn't I?" She says through sobs of her own. While all of this is happening Professor Kukui is simply watching the scene unfold by the sidelines with tears of his own. In just a matter of a few minutes, the depression that you've had for over 5 years since the day your best friend Lillie left, that emptiness deep within your soul...

is...

Gone...

The End

(PS: Hope you enjoy the little story that I made, even if it was absolutely filled with feels near the end.)


End file.
